Arielle Dawson
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' A darkish-brown is what settles over her locks, in the style that hangs freely and loosely - with a few kinks that are starting to show with travel. Skin: What used to be free from blemishes is slowly, but surely starting to take damage, with bruises and scarring around her wrists, arms and the back of her legs - her adventuring ways catching up. Eyes: A clouded hue of brown - mostly with a curiosity tint and gentle gloss. Height: 5ft 6 Weight: One hundred and ten pounds, Markings: None Personality Arielle has been noted to be clueless by her peers and ignorant by her juniors - a dash of truth in the larger picture of how Arielle operates, truthfully, a former life draped in luxury has cushioned some of her expectations of the world. Hard-hitting and grit wasn't something she learned, not at least until she decided to travel - even then, her days of well-attended daughter rears its head. Mostly in the shape of refusing to do any labour work or opting for the easiest method possible, suggesting, her comfort is the priority and survival is secondary. How the perception of "clueless," comes into the frame and thrives. Not to say Arielle isn't without some smarts, but her spoiled attitude and former life are a crux she hasn't yet shaken. The harsher rives of the world have yet to embrace her fully and Arielle might be in for a shock on how society works - not what she thinks. A clear definition between the two brackets, for what she lacks, Arielle does make up for in imagination and a keen sense of exploration - sometimes spouting a creative thought that wasn't confined by her upbringing. She's skilled with a few instruments, attuned and experienced - the sort of companion that brings merriment and excitement. Her useful spades - as well as a minor talent for magic that had flourished back home, at least for a short duration, until she decided to travel and break free. Abilities Favoured Weapon: Lute, Daggers Weapon Skill: Minor skill with smaller blades etc. Combat style: The art of running away - Arielle is nimble and short enough to slip in between the cracks of buildings, using the shadows and sometimes, what maybe be seen to be 'disappearing entirely' usually hides herself in places one wouldn't think to look and is nimble, active, from the days she practised a little bit of physical fighting. Magic: Ictiokinesis History The story of Arielle is simple - woven with simplicity, that based on her appearance and mannerisms, you'd be able to guess a good chunk of her backstory, sixty percentage. She grew up in Lybster, a family who profited on farming and making any sustainable income through that means only - this life, you might expect she might have been put to work or taught how to run the farm, cook or clean. But her father spoiled Arielle, lavished her like a noble lady in waiting and gave her everything she could ever ask for - sometimes sacrificing a wage that would have gone to resources over Arielle's need to have a new dress. Her siblings were, of course, unimpressed and her resemblance to their mother is likely what drew her father's eye. Her mother, unfortunately, passed away with the newest birth of their daughter, her younger sister, Arianna, and his grieving was spent on keeping what memories he knew alive and Arielle was the centre for that obsession and mourning. This, of course, supported a different mentality, where she spent all daydreaming, a little bubble that was all about Arielle - she wanted the best and she was going to receive the best. She received lessons on anything she took a shine too and the music was one of the few things that were a spark - wasn't the fighting or magic that made her light up. The lessons weren't by professionals, people in the village who picked up on little things and Arielle soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. Self-taught came into the view and Arielle spent a few hours, practising the flutes and mostly lutes - fluttering a tune alongside her sonnets. Unfortunately, the need to travel was the greatest impulse, and soon, Arielle began to fantasise about traversing the roads and soon rejoicing her songs to anyone who would listen. This created a divide with her father who wanted her home, obviously, and safe. His brightest idea was for Arielle to get married to a fellow farmer, and have her settle into a role of wife, to anchor her down and sway her from any stupid notions of going outside. This spurred her on and she eventually left the cushiony life, with few belongings and kicked herself down the road, leaving.